Mike meets the creeper
by emotionaljoker
Summary: comming home form vacation to his family mike ends up going through some unsual circumstances. where he first believes he commited murder but then realizes he is soon to be the victum of murder and cannibalism but something not human.
1. Chapter 1

Its evening and the scene starts out with Mike a average male coming home from now a vacation he has been given from work. He has a lose tie unbuttoned collard long sleeve and cacky pants. In a worn out Mercedes that looks to have been transformed into a family car noticing the baby seat in the back. His cell phone rings and he picks up the phone call.  
>"hey babe im on my way now im just taking the long way back to review some work for when I come back from vacation…yea…of course babe ill call you when I get to the hotel…love you too" he hangs up the phone and turns on the radio to hear nothing good mostly a lot of church finatics in each station.<br>"fucking great…" he looks ahead to see there's a torn down Rv and before reaching the Rv he talks to himself.  
>"Help them? Or keep going?" after a long pause he finally convinces himself<br>"Fuck" he pulls over next to the Rv and steps out  
>"Hello?...anyone there? I just want to help" he gets no response and walks closer to the Rv, as soon as he reaches closer he realizes the door is wide open. He moves in closer to the door and soon the Rv shakes.<br>"What?...oh…they must be fucking…Great I just pulled over for no fucking reason" he heads back to his car and leaves the Rv there, before he leaves the Rv continues to shake but he pays no mind and drives off. Just then a silent occurs in his vehicle and he decides to turn on the radio once more. After a couple of stations of church fanatics he finally turns to one talking about the news.  
>"The bounty for the massacre of over 600 and counting bodies found in a basement is still up says poho police marshals. Each body was told to be found stitched up to the wall all which have been missing a internal or external organ says forensic scientists. Police and fire men who walked in claimed that this will be a sight they will never forget. Just then Mike turns off the car radio<br>"holy shit…white people around here are crazy" he picks up his phone and starts dialing a number  
>"hey baby change of plans ima turn around and go take the shorter way" just then he hears a thud on his car roof top.<br>"what the fuuck?.. hold on baby I think a bird died on my car or something" he puts his phone down and pulls off the shade for his roof window and sees boots. In shock he breaks immediately and a body figure lands in front of his car crashing into the front and then onto the floor. He steps out of his car to see a man with a brown fedora hat on the floor.  
>"dude are you ok? You landed pretty hard. But then again why the fuck are you on my rooftop?" he walks closer and sees there is no movement.<br>"ah fuck! Please don't be dead!" he walks closer and kicks the unconscious man soon the wind brushes and the hat of the man flies off his head. Mike notices the long gray and very thin hair  
>"Great I just fucking killed a old guy how fucking nice!... my fucking insurance is gunna…gunna.." he then sees the face of the unconscious man. And stares deeply in confusion realizing its not a man. He gets even closer and becomes more frightened but very curious. he gets down on one of his knees slowly.<br>"What the fuck are you…." Just then he hears his wife voice on the phone calling out to him from the car it's a small squeak but you can still make out what she's saying. Mike gets up and runs back to his car and gets on the phone wife his.  
>"Baby I just killed something…Baby! I just fucking killed something! Its not human I don't know what the hell it is but its sure as hell not human! I'm getting the fuck out of here and…oh shit" he then sees this creature body rise from the ground and facing the opposite direction of his car. Mike pays attention to the hand as he now realizes there actually grey with very sharp black nails. His eyes widen and he immediately presses on the gas a loud screeching sound occurs and he runs over this creature and is now speeding down this long road. He starts talking to himself<br>"What the fuck!...what the fuck was that!" he keeps looking through his review mirror and is continuously speeding. He drives faster as there is no cars on the road to be seen and stops and gets out of his car and runs to a hill he sees on the field. As he sprints to the hill once he reaches It he hides to remain out of sight. He starts whispering to himself  
>"He hit his head..i fucking ran it over with the front of my car.. that should've been it that fucker should've been dead!" he glances at his car to see the same creature now on top of his car once again. He does nothing but watch as the creature is sniffing through belongings in the car. He starts to think out loud.<br>"Ok!...ok there's got to be a dinner there's got to be someone who can help me around here" he looks over the hill top once again and realizes it is still sniffing his belonging. He turns around to look for his cellphone. But then realizes he left it in his car, he turns back around and realizes the creature is gone from the car and his eyes widen and he starts to rapidly breath from fear while looking to where this thing could've gone. Just then a shadow figure passes over and he runs taking no chances back to his car, key still in the ignition he drives off rapidly to see a dinner which he immediately breaks and looks into the sky while sprinting inside.  
>"Someone call the cops! There's something after me and I need you guys to call the Fucking cops! Right now!" Everyone stop and stares at the man<p> 


	2. the dinner

CHAPTER 2:the dinner

The hole dinner looks at mike and a akward silence emerges from his desperate shouting.  
>"well?..isnt someone going to help me?" he says panting and out of breath. the waitress soon aproaches mike "what is it you need to call the cops for sweetie?" she says in a comforting voice, mike sees a payphone and quickly rushes to it and picks up the phone."yes, hello id like to report a attempt of murder theres a crazed lunatic out there trying to kill me!". 5 hours later police vehicles can be viewed in front of the dinner and night approaches, "so let me get this straight" says the officer, "your telling me that someone jumped on your car while you were driving and can also fly" she says with disbelief. "listen!" mike yells, "i dont give two shits what you want to believe, THIS THING was not HUMAN" he yells. "calm down sir im just trying to get my facts straight" says the female officers partner and takes a moment to talk with her in the back. "he seems preety shaken up you really think he saw something?" says the male officer, "well out of that or hes on some really good drugs" the female officers says sarcasticly.<br>They walk back to the table to mike, "look were going to take you to the precinct and figure things out from there, take a statement and look for this bat like guy" says the male officer to mike. mike smirks and whispers to himself "fuck my wife.." he picks up his cell phone and sees its dead. smirking n whispering to himself "of fucking course this happens.." and puts it back in his pocket, they get in there vehicles and mike drives ahead while the police officers follow behind, he charges his phone with a portable car charger and calls his wife, no answer, he tries again, no answer "great shes probably asleep" he calls one more time and the phone is picked up and he hears scared and whispering voice on the other life "mike..mike please theres someone in the house." mike accelerates his car "what?! where are you? babe im on my way right now" looking at his speed watching it exceed 80,90. the police notice and turn on their sirens to signal mike to stop his vehicle. "please mike..im scared. im in the closet i dont know what to do" she says crying and breathing heavily. he hears a door being slammed opened and his wife screams in horror and the phone drops.  
>"Marie?!,hello?!" panicked he swerves and makes a few turns dodging traffic with the police still on his trail, he pulls over to his front lawn and immediatly burst out of his car door and sprints into his house. Everything is a mess, furniture flipped scratches and torn material, he walks slowly through the chaos that used to be his house. "marie?" he whispers and looks room by room very catious incase the creeper might still be in the building. "babe?" he whispers while slowly approaching the last room of his house which is the master bedroom, he slowly opens the door as you can hear the screetching of the door as it slowly opens. he falls to his knees in shock as he sees his wife body mutilated and head with no eyes or tounge mutilated staring back at him from his bed, the cop sirens catch up in the background and the two cops run into the house with there guns drawn to find mike there crying.<p> 


End file.
